brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Traitorous JX
"I know what I've done is wrong... everyone does. But now, none of that matters. We're on the losing side of a war that shouldn't have occurred in the first place. I'll stay until we're definitely going to lose, but then no amount of talking will get me to take the side of the hall again. Not even all the jewels in their vault!" -JX to Commander **** prior to the Battle of Three Lands. Story One of the best assassins in the history of Grand Gaia that ended up leaving the Knights of Old after Operation C.H.A.O.S. After his departure, the group was merged with the Imperial Legion. He was convinced by an old friend to join the Hall a year after the operation. His reasons are unknown, but what is known is that later on he was revealed to be spying on the Hall and feeding information to the Imperial Legion, but was discovered a month before the final destruction of the hall when it was too late to do anything. JX later disappeared for good without a trace to be found, leaving his final image as a traitor and a spy. Weapon(s) Once JX joined the Akras Summoner's Hall, he ditched his rifle for a much more... fitting gun. He went back to his beginnings and modified his original pistols with features of his old rifle, creating a terrifying combination of the speed and power of a rifle with the compact size and accuracy of a pistol. His knife, the one that was already unrecognizable by the time he joined the Hall had been modified yet again, this time being fused into one of the legendary swords from the armory of the "Old Hall". The blade was sharp, easy to wield, indestructible, and as powerful as JX could possibly make it before it couldn't be modified anymore. Stats Rarity - 7* Element - Earth Brave Burst(s) + "Skills" Trading Sides (LS): 60% boost to ATK and DEF of all allies, chance of inflicting weakness on all attacks & 20% boost to all parameters of all 2nd evolution units. The Perfect Spy (ES): Small chance of multiplying damage dealt to enemy units by 400% on all attacks. Backstabber (BB): 18-23 combo random earth attack on all enemies and chance of inflicting weakness. Faulty Modifications (SBB): 49-59 combo random powerful earth attack on all enemies, high chance of inflicting Weakness and injury & inflicts paralysis on self for one turn. Fatal Realization (UBB): 78-93 combo random massive earth attack on all enemies, very high chance to inflict weakness, injury, and curse on all enemies, reduces all damage to 1 for two turns, adds additional damage debuff to enemies at the end of each turn for 5 turns, inflicts paralysis on self for one turn & has a higher chance to activate ES with UBB. Evoltuion Notes *JX's ES '' 'The Perfect Spy ' '' only applies to JX. *JX's BB, SBB, and UBB all have chances for hits to miss (92% chance that each hit will land) and thus the minimum hits to land is the first number (18, 49 and 78 respectively) and the second number is the maximum amount of hits to land (23, 59 and 93 respectively.) *JX's SBB and UBB give JX a 300% defense buff while paralyzed, with a higher chance of being targeted. (Basically a weak taunt.) Category:CustomUnits Category:KnightsOfOld Category:7* Unit